Question: Find the value of $x$ between 0 and 180 such that
\[\tan (120^\circ - x^\circ) = \frac{\sin 120^\circ - \sin x^\circ}{\cos 120^\circ - \cos x^\circ}.\]
Solution: From the sum-to-product formula,
\[\sin 120^\circ - \sin x^\circ = 2 \sin \frac{120^\circ - x^\circ}{2} \cos \frac{120^\circ + x^\circ}{2}\]and
\[\cos 120^\circ - \cos x^\circ = -2 \sin \frac{120^\circ + x^\circ}{2} \sin \frac{120^\circ - x^\circ}{2},\]so
\begin{align*}
\tan (120^\circ - x^\circ) &= \frac{\sin 120^\circ - \sin x^\circ}{\cos 120^\circ - \cos x^\circ} \\
&= \frac{2 \sin \frac{120^\circ - x^\circ}{2} \cos \frac{120^\circ + x^\circ}{2}}{-2 \sin \frac{120^\circ + x^\circ}{2} \sin \frac{120^\circ - x^\circ}{2}} \\
&= -\frac{\cos \frac{120^\circ + x^\circ}{2}}{\sin \frac{120^\circ + x^\circ}{2}} \\
&= -\cot \left( \frac{120^\circ + x^\circ}{2} \right).
\end{align*}Then
\begin{align*}
-\cot \left( \frac{120^\circ + x^\circ}{2} \right) &= -\tan \left( 90^\circ - \frac{120^\circ + x^\circ}{2} \right) \\
&= -\tan \left( \frac{60^\circ - x^\circ}{2} \right) \\
&= \tan \left (\frac{x^\circ - 60^\circ}{2} \right).
\end{align*}Thus,
\[120^\circ - x^\circ - \frac{x^\circ - 60^\circ}{2} = 180^\circ n\]for some integer $n.$  Solving, we find
\[x = 100 - 120n.\]Since $0 < x < 180,$ $x = \boxed{100}.$